Fallen Angel
by V3Yagami
Summary: Sasuke, malaikat pencabut nyawa yang bertemu dengan Sakura manusia biasa kemudian jatuh cinta, sedangkan jatuh cinta pada manusia itu sangat dilarang oleh kaum malaikat, bagaimana Sasuke harus bertindak?


**FYI : disini data tentang sakura ada yang ku ubah yah, seperti tanggal ulang tahunnya, maaf kalau ada yang ngga suka, aku udah ngasih tahu sebelumnya loh, hehehehee...**

* * *

><p>Hei, apakah kalian percaya akan adanya malaikat?<p>

Aku dengar dari ibuku saat aku kecil, katanya malaikat itu ada, terutama malaikat penjemput nyawa, dan itupun terbagi menjadi dua. Malaikat bersayap putih dan malaikat bersayap hitam, malaikat bersayap putih akan menjemput orang-orang yang berjiwa bersih, sedangkan malaikat bersayap hitam akan menjemput orang-orang yang berjiwa kotor.

Aku…

Malaikat yang mana yah yang akan menjemputku nanti?

Dan, apakah reinkarnasi itu benar-benar ada?

**Fallen Angel**

**Disclaimer : Naruto itu selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance, fantasy, tragedy/hurt/comfort**

**Rated : T**

"H-HUAAAA, S-SIAPA KAAU?" teriak pria yang sedang berada di jalan kecil.

"Hn, Kakashi Hatake, pemilik dari Hatake corp. selama hidupmu kau selalu bermain dengan wanita, sampai-sampai kau menyelingkuhi istrimu sendiri, benar-benar manusia kotor," ucap sosok didepan pria yang sedang terjatuh, sosok itu mengenakan jubah hitam panjang sampai tumit. Lalu sosok itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah wajah pria yang bernama Kakashi itu.

"Siapkan alasanmu nanti di neraka," ucap sosok itu sambil menyeringai.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA!"

Dan dalam sekejap pria bernama Kakashi itu tewas karena serangan jantung.

Sosok itu mengeluarkan sayap, sayap berwarna hitam dan mengambil roh yang berada didalam tubuh Kakashi kemudian membawanya terbang keatas sana.

.

.

.

Satu tempat yang sering dikunjungi oleh para malaikat pencabut nyawa, yaitu rumah sakit. Karena disanalah tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang akan mati. Kembali lagi ke sosok berjubah hitam yang sedang bersantai diatas awan. Dari kejauhan terlihat sosok yang berjubah putih dan memiliki sayap putih yang indah mengendap-endap mendekati sosok berjubaj hitam itu.

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

"GHAAAAAA! Naruto! Sekali lagi kau mengagetkanku akan kubunuh kau!" geram sosok berjubah hitam yang bernama Sasuke.

"Ehehehehe, mana mungkin bisa, kita kan tidak bisa mati, kecuali kau melanggar peraturan, kau akan menghilang," jawab Naruto cengengesan.

"Oh iya, siapa saja daftar orang-orang yang akan kau jemput hari ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yaah, seperti biasa, orang-orang yang kotor," jawab Sasuke sambil beranjak dari istirahatnya dan terbang merendah kedahan pohon didekat rumah sakit itu diikuti oleh sahabatnya yang bersayap putih itu.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tahu tidak, hari ini aku bertugas untuk menjemput nyawa seorang nenek tua, nenek itu sangat baik, aku sampai tidak tega menjemputnya," ucap Naruto lesu.

"Hei! Ingat kalau kau menolong manusia, maka dirimulah yang akan lenyap, lagipula semua manusia didunia ini sama saja, sebaik-baiknya manusia, mereka akan tetap mempunyai sifat munafik," ketus Sasuke.

"Dasar, kau emmang cocok menjadi malaikat bersayap hitam, tidak ada lembut-lembutnya kau ini," ledek Naruto.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"…" Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang, bingung dengan suara teriakan barusan yang sepertinya menuju kearah mereka, tapi itu tidak mungkin, manusia normal tidak mungkin bisa melihat mereka, tapi karena penasaran, mereka menurunkan pandangannya kebawah, dan…

"M-Malaikaaaat! Malaikaaat!" teriak gadis yang tadi teriak heboh.

"S-Sasuke…. Apa dia bisa melihat kita?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Entahlah," jawab Sasuke yang sedikit bingung karena melihat gadis itu melompat-lompat seakan ingin meraih mereka.

Karena tidak tega melihat usaha sang gadis, maka Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan utnuk turun dan berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"Hei Nona, apa kau bisa melihat kami?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Iyaaaaa! Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat kalian, waaah sayap kalian indaaaah~" puji gadis remaja itu yang terpesona dan membuat kedua malaikat itu sedikit blushing.

"Sakuraaa, jangan bermain disana, bahayaa," panggil salah satu suster dari kejauhan.

"Ah, gawat, aku kembali ke kamarku dulu yah, besok aku ingin ketemu kalian lagi boleh?" tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura.

"Ehm.."

"boleh? Horeeeeee, sampai besok yaaaa," padahal malaikat itu belum menjawab tapi Sakura sudah menjawab lebih dulu sambil melambaikan tangannya dan pergi.

"Sasuke…" panggil Naruto dengan serius.

"Ya, aku tahu, kejadian ini yang pertama kan?"

"Yang bisa melihatku hanyalah orang-orang berjiwa bersih dimana saat mereka akan mati, dan yang bisa melihatmu hanyalah orang-orang yang berjiwa kotor dimana saat mereka akan mati juga, kalau begitu, gadis itu…"

"Seimbang, kita tidak tahu nanti siapa yang akan menjemputnya, aku… atau kau," potong Sasuke.

"…"

.

.

.

**Sasuke's POV**

Malam harinya, aku berkeliaran tidak jelas disekitar rumah sakit itu, terbang kesana kemari karena malam ini tidak ada daftar nama yang akan kujemput, membosankan..

"Ah, Tuan Malaikaaaaaat!" panggil Suara kencang sehingga membuatku terhenti dan menoleh, mau tidak mau aku menghampiri orang yang memanggilku itu, ternyata gadis yang tadi siang.

"Kau ini, jangan teriak memanggilku begitu, orang-orang bisa menganggapmu gila!" tegurku padanya.

"Hehehehe, sedang apa? Berpatroli yah?" dia yang mengabaikan teguranku.

"Semacam itulah, sudah malam, kau tidak tidur?" tanyaku yang benar-benar bingung dengan anak ini, sebenarnya dia sakit atau tidak sih, dari kondisi tubuhnya dia sehat-sehat saja, bahkan sudah larut malam begini dia masih segar.

"Aku tidak mau tidur," jawabnya dengan sedikit murung.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kalau aku tidur, nanti waktuku untuk merasakan kehidupan akan berkurang, jadi aku ingin menikmati setiap detiknya."

Apa-apaan jawaban itu? Gadis yang aneh.

"Tuan malaikat sendiri tidak tidur?" ah, ternyata dia sangat polos.

"Kami tidak bisa tidur," jawabku yang kini duduk disisi jendela kamarnya. "Dan jangan panggil aku tuan malaikat, panggil aku Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke… berapa umurmu?"

"hah? Kami tidak mempunyai umur."

"Aku tanya kamu, bukan kamu dan yang lainnya, jadi jangan jawab kami!" sewotnya yang entah kenapa membuatku jadi ingin tersenyum.

"Ya ya ya, aku tidak punya umur," koreksiku.

"Hhhmm, kalau begitu aku putuskan umurmu 17 tahun saat 14 mey nanti," ucapnya sambil tersenyum setelah berfikir.

"Haa? 17 tahun? Aku bahkan merasa hidup lebih dari ratusan tahun, lagipula kenapa harus 17? Dan kenapa harus tanggal 14 mey?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena tanggal 14 mey nanti aku beranjak 17 tahun, jadi kita sama-sama 17 tahun."

Alasan yang aneh, gadis ini benar-benar aneh.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu sakit apa?" tanyaku yang kini memasuki kamarnya, kulihat didinding-dindingnya tertempel foto-foto dia bersama teman-temannya, dari yang berada diluar rumah sakit sampai bersama suster-suster dirumah sakit.

"Gagal jantung!" jawabnya sambil membuat symbol v memakai jarinya, hei! Gagal jantung itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan!

"Sudah berapa lama disini?" tanyaku lagi yang kini pandanganku terhenti pada sebuah foto dimana gadis itu tersenyum tulus dan lembut bersama seorang pria.

"Hhhmmm, kira-kira 10 tahun."

Apa! 10 tahun!

"Jadi, kau selalu disini? Tidak pernah kedunia luar?"

Dia menggeleng sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang beda dari foto ini, apa pria disampingnya ini adalah pacarnya?

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan serius.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau pernah melakukan suatu dosa?"

Dia terdiam, ekspresinya pun menjadi datar, sudah kuduga, gadis ini pernah melakukan sesuatu sehingga mencemarkan jiwa bersihnya menjadi kotor. Tapi kembali lagi pada sifat dasar manusia yang munafik, dia pasti tidak akan mengaku.

"Ya."

Tuh kan, dia tidak…. Eeehh?

"Ya, aku pernah melalukan suatu dosa yang menurutku tidak akan pernah diampuni," ucapnya sekali lagi memperjelas.

Dia berjalan melewatiku dan mengambil bingkai foto yang dari tadi menjadi pandanganku.

"Dulu, aku berniat bunuh diri bersama orang ini, ah lebih tepatnya, aku memakasanya mati bersamaku."

"…"

"Dokter bilang, aku tidak akan bertahan hidup sampai umur 18 tahun, saat pertama kali mendengar berita itu, aku berusia 15 tahun, dan aku sangat terpukul, sehingga aku lepas kontrol."

"…"

"Malam harinya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupku, tapi orang ini mencegahku, lalu aku bilang 'bersediakah kamu mati bersamaku' lalu kutekankan'kalau kau mencintaiku, ayo kita mati bersama' saat itu aku memaksanya, hingga saat aku mengajaknya lompat dari atap, orang tuanya memergoki kami, orang tuanya memutuskan untuk memindahkan dia ke luar negeri untuk menjauhiku, dan sekarang dia sama sekali tidak menemuiku."

"Kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?"

"Memang apa bedanya? Mati sekarang dan mati nanti saat aku berumur 18?"

"…" aku terdiam, melihatnya berjalan dan berbaring dikasurnya.

"Setidaknya, kalaupun aku harus mati cepat… aku ingin merasakan rasanya bahagia dicintai seseorang, bukan karena belas kasihan, tapi karena memang orang itu mencintaiku apa adanya."

"…"

"Tapi mana mungkin ada yah, orang yang suka pada gadis berpenyakitan sepertiku ini, tidak bisa diajak pergi, kemana-mana harus membawa obat, tidak bisa lari."

"…" aku terdiam, aku hanya bisa diam mendengarkan keinginannya.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana yah pemandangan diluar sana, gimana pemandangan festival musim panas diluar rumah sakit? Dan bagaimana rasanya melihat kembang api berdua dengan orang yang kita kasihi?"

Semakin lama, ucapannya itu terdengar seperti gumaman, dan ternyata dia tertidur, entah apa yang ada didalam pikiranku, aku menghampirinya dan menyelimutinya sampai lehernya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Sasukeeeee, kemana saja kau tadi malaaam?"

Lagi-lagi dia! Berisik sekali sih!

"Sasuke, Sasuke… lihat di daftar kematian milikku, tanggal 14 mey nanti, aku akan menjemput gadis kemarin, entah kenapa tadi malam berubah, dia tidak lagi seimbang dengan jiwa kotor."

"Apaa! Sini kulihat!" sambarku pada kertas yang Naruto pegang.

'_tanggal 14 mey nanti aku beranjak 17 tahun'_

"jangan bercanda! Bukannya dia masih mempunyai waktu setahun lagi?"

"Hei hei, kau kenapa?"

"Naruto! Apa kau tahu penyebab kematiannya?"

"Yah, dia gagal menjalani operasi saat tanggal segitu."

"Itu hari dimana dia ulang tahun! Dimana dia menginjak umur 17 tahun, umur yang sangat penting bagi masa-masa remaja!"

"Sasuke, kenapa kau jadi sewot begini?"

"Diam kau! Sial! Setidaknya aku harus memberi kenangan indah untuknya!" aku terbang meninggalkan Naruto, dan aku berani bertaruh saat ini Naruto hanya bisa bengong melihat reaksiku.

Aku bergegas menghampiri kamar Sakura, tanggal 14 itu seminggu lagi, mana mungkin aku membiarkannya mati begitu saja. Tapi… kenapa, kenapa aku sangat peduli padanya begini! Ini bukan urusanku kan? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku kan? Tapi… aarrghh! Sudahlah, aku tidak perduli lagi.

"Loh, Sasuke? Sedang apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menyiram tanaman kecil dikamarnya.

"ayo kita keluar," ajakku yang terdegar ngawur.

"Eh? Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar, suster tidak akan mengizinkanku keluar," jawabnya dengan lembut sambil meletakkan penyiram tanaman dan berjalan kearahku.

Entah mengapa rambut panjangnya yang berwarna pink itu membuatku sedikit terpanah, dengan ikatan yang dikuncir setengah kebelakang membuatnya makin manis.

"Tidak perlu meminta izin dari suster, aku akan membawamu terbang, ayo kesini," aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Haa? Memangnya bisa?"

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa kalau denganku, ayo cepat."

"Ihihihi, okay," dengan gembira, dia meraih tanganku dan kurengkuh pinggang mungilnya.

Aku tahu, sedari tadi Naruto memperhatikanku, tapi aku tidak peduli apa pendapatnya tentang diriku saat ini, karena saat ini yang kupikirkan hanyalah memberi kebahagiaan pada gadis ini.

"Sasuke, kau tahu kan konsekuensinya kalau melakukan ini."

.

.

.

"Waaaah, Sasuke, indah sekaliiii!"

Syukurlah dia senang, untung saat ini cuaca tidak panas dan tidak mendung, sejuk dan bersahabat cuaca hari ini.

"Sasuke, bawa aku ketempat ituuu! Bukit ituuu! Pasti kota ini sangat indah kalau melihat dari sana."

"Haha, baik Tuan Putri."

Saat aku membawanya ke bukit itu, aku menurunkannya secara perlahan, setelah kami mendarat, aku memasukan kembali sayap hitamku.

"Loh, kenapa dimasukkan?"

"Ah? Oh… sayapku berwarna hitam, kamu pasti takut melihatnya."

"Tidak kok! Justru menurutku sayap hitam-mu itu lebih indah dibanding sayap manapun di dunia ini, ayo jangan dimasukkan, aku suka melihat sayapmu."

Haha…

Apa-apaan ini…

Ini pertama kalinya ada yang memuji sayap hitamku, biasanya orang-orang yang melihat sayap hitamku semua pasti akan teriak.

Ini juga pertama kalianya ada yang menyuruhku tetap merentangkan sayapku.

Saat kurentangkan… aku melihat wajah Sakura yang sangat gembira sambil membelai sayapku.

Ini gawat…

Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Biar dia mau memikir apapun tentang diriku, saat ini aku melakukan tindakan yang paling dilarang oleh kaum kami para malaikat.

Aku menciumnya.

Aku jatuh cinta padanya.

Aku menyayanginya.

Aku tidak merasakan adanya penolakan dari diri Sakura, saat kubuka mataku dan kulepas ciumanku, aku lihat wajah Sakura merona dan tersenyum… senyum yang sama seperti foto itu.

"Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu, Sasuke."

Sial! Kenapa… kenapa jadi aku yang ingin menangis? Aku tidak mau Sakura mati, tapi aku tidak punya hak atas hal itu. Aku memeluknya sekali lagi, dan kini dia balas memelukku.

"Sasuke, tadi pagi aku mendapat kabar dari dokter, katanya tanggal 14 aku bisa menjalani operasiku."

DEG

Tidak! Ini dia!

"Aku senang sekali, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan golongan darah yang sama denganku."

Haruskah kucegah? Kucegah dimana saat ini Sakura sedang bergembira dengan kabar operasinya?

"Kamu pasti selamat."

Hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan, sambil menempelkan keningku padanya, aku baru pertama kali berdoa mendoakan keselamatan seseorang.

Akhirnya aku mengembailkan Sakura ke kamarnya, aku menemaninya sampai malam tiba dan sampai dia tertidur dengan nyenyak.

"Sasuke," panggil suara yang sangat kukenal.

"Naruto, ada apa?"

"Kau melanggar peraturan."

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Sasuke! Kemarin kau mengabaikan pekerjaanmu! Sehingga Shikamaru marah-marah padaku, beruntung dia mau menggantikan tugasmu! Ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap aneh, apa karena gadis itu?"

"NARUTO!"

"…"

"Aku mohon… jangan ikut campur."

Kutinggalkan sahabatku itu sendiri, aku tidak mau dia ikut campur, ini masalahku, ini tanggung jawabku.

"Aku begini karena kau sahabatku, Sasuke."

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, selama 6 hari kebelakang ini aku selalu menemani Sakura bermain, dari aku yang menemaninya jalan-jalan, membawanya terbang melihat pemandangan kota, apapun akan kulakukan asal Sakura tetap tersenyum seperti itu.

"Sasuke, tahu tidak…"

"Hn?"

Saat ini kami berada didahan pohon yang sangat tinggi, entah sejak kapan tempat ini menjadi tempat favorite kami.

"Dokter bilang, kemungkinan berhasil operasinya sangat kecil, dan ada kemungkinan pula aku tidak selamat."

Dokter gila! Berani-beraninya dia membeberkan informasi itu!

"Tapi aku yakin Dokter pasti bisa menyelamatkanku, sudah 10 tahun dia menanganiku, aku percaya padanya, aku pasti sembuh."

"…"

Aku tidak bisa membalas ucapannya, apa yang harus kukatakan?

"Kita kembai ke kamar yuk, udara mulai dingin," pinta Sakura sambil merangkul lenganku.

Aku memulangkan Sakura ke kamarnya, kuperhatikan wajah Sakura makin pucat, hari ini adalah tanggal 13 malam hari, dini hari Sakura sudah harus pindah kamar, untung aku sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat orang, jadi aku bisa sesuka hati mengikuti kemanapun Sakura pergi.

"Sakura, kau ingin kado apa untuk hari ulang tahunmu besok?" tanyaku padanya yang sudah memakai baju operasi.

"Hhhmmm…ah, aku ingin kehidupan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

DEG

Setelah Sakura menjawab keinginannya, dia terbaring diatas kasur, kemudian beberapa suster datang menghampiri Sakura dan menuntikkannya sesuatu, operasinya akan dimulai sekitar jam 2 pagi, apa yang harus kulakukan?haruskan aku berda disampingnya saat operasi berjalan?

Sakura disuntik bius dan dibawa keruang operasi, saat aku hendak mengikutinya.

GREB.

"Cukup sampai disini, Sasuke." Aku ditahan oleh Naruto… dan Shikamaru.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Sasuke cukup! Jangan lebih dari ini, kalau kau makin dalam ikut campur urusan manusia, kau akan dilenyapkan!" bentak Shikamaru padaku.

"Kalian tidak merasakannya, kalian tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku padanya!"

"itu semua tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak ceroboh!" kini Naruto yang memarahiku.

"Berisik! Ini urusanku! Kalian pergi sana!"

Kini waktu menunjukkan kearah jarum jam 3 pagi, sudah satu jam selama operasi itu berjalan, aku sangat gelisah, aku ingin sekali masuk kedalam ruangan operasi itu, tapi Shikamaru dan Naruto bersi keras melarangku, sampai…

"Dokteer! Detak jantungnya menurun!"

"Tambahkan tegangannya! Sedikit lagi operasi selesai, jangan sampai kondisinya melemah!"

"Baik!"

Aku mendengar kerincuhan dari dalam ruangan itu.

"Aku harus melihatnya!" aku menerobos tembok operasi itu diikuti oleh Naruto dan Shikamaru.

"Dokter! Detak jatungnya mulai melemah!"

"tekan terus! Naikan tegangannya! Jantungnya hanya belum terbiasa pada darah yang baru saja di tranfusi."

"Tegangan tinggi, siap?"

Aku melihat sang Dokter yang Sakura ceritakan berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura, berkali-kali dokter itu mencoba untuk memompa jatung Sakura kembali normal, namun hasilnya tetap sama, sampai akhirnya aku melihat ekspresi dokter yang menyerah.

"Apa? Kalian mau menyerah! Yang benar saja!" teriakku yang membuat Shikamaru dan Naruto memandang aneh padaku.

"HEI! DOKTER! TIDAK TAHUKAH BAHWA SAKURA PERCAYA PADAMU BAHWA KAU BISA MENYEMBUHKANNYA!"

Tapi percuma, mereka tidak bisa mendengar suaraku!

"Selamatkan diaa! Selamatkan Sakura dokter!" bentakku sambil memohon, aku tahu dokter itu tidak bisa melihatku yang kini sedang menjatuhkan harga diriku, dan dia tidak bisa melihat air mataku yang keluar tanpa seizinku.

"Sial! Sakura ingin hidup! Dia tidak ingin mati! "

"Sasuke! Cukup! Mereka tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Shikamaru dan Naruto mencoba membantuku berdiri.

"Aku mohooon, KALAU AKU BISA MENUKAR KEABADIANKU DENGAN NYAWANYA, AKU RELA, AKU RELA KAU MEMBUANGKU SEBAGAI MALAIKAT TERKUTUK!"

"SASUKE!" tegur Naruto.

Aku tahu, ucapanku tadi bukan sembarang ucap karena aku bimbang, tapi ini memang sudah kurencanakan, kalau Sakura gaga menjalani operasinya, aku akan menggunakan hak istimewaku, yaitu malaikat bisa memohon satu keinginan yang pasti akan dikabulkan namun dengan akibat yang setimpal.

Piiip piiiip piiiiip.

"Dokter! Jantung Sakura stabil kembali!"

Aku, Shikamaru dan Naruto terdiam memandangi Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul keajaiban.

"S-Sasuke…"

Saat Naruto memanggil namaku, aku tersadar, tubuhku berubah menjadi serpihan pasir, inilah bayaranku karena meminta Sakura dihidupkan kembali.

"Sasuke!"

Aahh, aku benar-benar akan menghilang, tidak apalah, setidaknya aku berhasil memberikan kado ulang tahun pada Sakura.

"Sampaikan maafku padanya, Naruto." Ucapku terakhir sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi pasir.

"…"

"SASUKEEE! HUAAAAA!"

"Dia… terkenal sebagai malaikat bersayap hitam dengan harga dirinya yang paling tinggi, mengorbankan keabadiannya hanya demi seorang gadis?" ucap Shikamaru tidak percaya.

"Dia… dia… bodoooh! Sasuke bodoooh!" teriak Naruto sambil menggenggam pasir Sasuke.

Apa Tuhan akan memberikan Sakura kebahagiaan?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menjadi malaikat?

Kenapa aku tidak diciptakan menjadi manusia biasa saja?

Apa Tuhan sejahat ini pada ciptaannya?

**Normal's POV**

2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, cerita tentang seorang malaikat yang jatuh cinta pasa manusia pun menyebar ke penjuru dunia malaikat, dan saat ini Sakura menjalani hidupnya dengan sehat.

"Selamat pagiiii," ucap Sakura pada orang tuanya yang sedang sarapan pagi.

"Pagi sayang, apa kegiatanmu hari ini?" tanya sang ayah.

"Hhhm, tidak tahu, sekarang kan minggu aku mau istirahat saja," jawab Sakura.

"Begitu, ah, kita mempunyai tetangga baru disebelah, kamu sapalah mereka, mereka mempunyai anak laki-laki yang seumuran denganmu, mungkin saja kamu bisa berteman dengannya," usul sang ayah.

"Okay," jawab Sakura riang.

Setelah sarapan pagi, Sakura membawa anjingnya jalan-jalan keluar, sejak keluar dari rumah sakit Sakura lebih sering menikmati waktunya jalan-jalan diluar, dan sejak operasinya berhasil karena keajaiban itu, Sakura terus menerus mencari sosok Sasuke, namun sepertinya dia tidak bisa lagi melihat sosok malaikat.

"Ah, itu tetangga baru yang ayah ceritakan yah?"

"Guuk Guuk."

"Iya iya, kamu mau menyapanya juga? Ayo kita kesana," Sakura membawa anjingnya yang entah mengapa sangat bersemangat menuju rumah itu.

"Akamaruuuu! Jangan tergesah-gesah, aku belum terbiasa lari~!"

"Guuk Guuk!" tiba-tiba Akamaru melompat sehingga talinya terlepas dari genggaman Sakura, lalu Akamaru berlari dan mendorong seseorang yang sedang mengangkut barangnya.

"Huwaaaaa! Hei, apa-apaan ini?" teriak orang yang mengenakan topi itu.

"Akamaruu!" tegur Sakura yang mengejar Akamaru namun karena Akamaru berada dibelakang orang itu dan menyeruduk kaki orang itu, sehingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, maka terjatuhlah orang itu menindih Sakura dengan topinya yang terlepas.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

"Huwaaaaaa!"

Sakura berada dibawah sosok pemuda yang melindunginya dari jatuhnya barang-barang yang menimpa mereka, sedangkan Akamaru menggonggong riang.

"Guuk Guuk Guuk Guuuuuuk~"

"M-Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," ucap pemuda itu.

"I-Iya, maaf anjingku nakal," ucap Sakura malu.

Saat mata mereka bertemu.

Tidak ada yang saling melepaskan pandangannya satu sama lain.

Onyx bertemu emerald.

Sang onyx tersenyum lembut seolah terpancar kerinduan yang mendalam.

"Apa kabar?" tanya sang onyx dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Sedangkan sang emerald hanya menutup mulutnya sambil menangis, tangis kerinduan yang selama ini dia tahan.

Dan kini, Sakura percaya, bahwa reinkarnasi itu memang ada.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : fict pelepas stress setelah sebulan menghadapi Tuga Akhir yang ngga santai banget, kalo tugas akhir itu berwujud pasti udah gue ajakin ribut!**

**yang nunggu updatean the Chosen One, bersabar yah... sedang dalam proses kok, dan next update bisa dipastikan TCO akan update dalam minggu ini :)**


End file.
